


AUs with Dave and Karkat

by aquariumsdelight



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, Gym, Humanstuck, Ice Skating, M/M, Writing Exercise, girl scout cookies, literally everyone of these will be a different AU, tumblr prompts are just too cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5014234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquariumsdelight/pseuds/aquariumsdelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you want AUs? Do you like Dave? How about Karkat? Do you like 'em even better when they are together? And most importantly, do you have issues reading more than 600 words of the same story? Then boy, do I have the fanfic for you!<br/>(writing exercises by yours truly, for yours truly)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Treadmill

\+ you’re the cute trainer at the gym and i just fell off my treadmill because i couldn’t stop staring at you

You are Karkat Vantas, and you can just see him if you move your earbud to your right ear. He’s over there, by the aerobic section. In front of him is some poor sap who looks like they couldn’t tell a dumbbell from a barbell. The trainer picks up a medicine ball and starts going over some basic exercises. Up and down, side to side. His shirt says “I Flexed and the Sleeves Fell Off”. You’re hoping that’s a bad joke.

Not that the idea doesn’t hold any merit. The trainer isn’t completely stacked like some of the meatheads in here, but it’s not anything to scoff at. Nice and lean. You absent-mindedly bring the treadmill to 4 as you watch him demonstrate squats. Ooh, and those were some nice thighs. He had to be working out daily. Or weekly. You didn’t know how, but somehow he was there every time you came to the gym. Sure, he worked here, but that doesn’t explain how you were dragged to a 6 am “Greet the Sun” yoga class and you almost bumped into him on the way into the room. You had no idea how, but you weren’t complaining.

Your eyes follow him as he comes to a stop and nods at the trainee across from him. The man picks up the ball and starts on his squats, but you’re not focusing on him. The trainer bends down to pick up a large bottle of water. Your eyes go wide when his shirt rides up as he drinks. Your finger is pressing down, but you can see his Adam’s apple bob with each swallow, and his abs tighten, and it’s so unfair no one should be that perfectly tan-

You hear the fvvvft of your sneakers slipping, and suddenly, you smack into the treadmill. You slide straight off, head already starting to pound. Oh fuck, oh fuck, did anybody notice?

You look around, only to find that the trainer has stopped drinking and is looking straight at you. You’re pretty sure your heart stopped beating. You can’t breathe, that’s for sure.

He gives you a thumbs up and you use all of the energy left in your body to lift your arm and repeat the signal. You can’t believe you actually fell. You should probably just turn in your membership now, before the other gym rats throw you out themselves.

Dusting yourself up, you _slowly_ make your way back to standing. The treadmill is still going, like the stupid machine it is. Sighing, you turn your head. The trainer has gone back to dealing with his inept client.

I guess you could say he’s worth falling for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.etsy.com/listing/162354394/i-flexed-and-sleeves-fell-off-tank-gym?ref=market


	2. Girl Scout Cookies

\+ you’re selling cookies for your sister’s girl scout troop and you’re so adorable and awkward while doing it that i buy fifteen boxes.

You hear a knock on the door and of course, it’s right when you’ve gotten settled in. You’ve got your chair at the perfect angle, your pen has been found for the second time this night, and a bag of Doritos is placed right by your side. You see, that’s the art of Hella Jeff. It’s easy to get better at drawing. But to get worse? Now that’s the artistry.

You wait until they ring another time before getting up. What would it be this time? Maybe it was one of those kids who sell chocolate for their marching band. And by one of those kids, you mean you six years ago.

You open the door. Your eyes go to the Girl Scout Cookies first, and then the guy holding them. He’s short, but definitely not short enough to be a Girl Scout. He’s got a frustrated look on his face that’s leaning on the side of cute. Then he shuffles his feet and who are you kidding, he’s absolutely adorable.

“Hello, I’m Karkat. I live down the hallway, like to the left of here. Room 201?” You nod. Half because you realize you know exactly where this cutie lives, and half because you want him to keep talking. You lean against the doorframe and get comfortable.

“Yeah. Um. Long story short, my family’s really fucked up and I’m 24 but my sister is 11 and she’s a Girl Scout but she’s also really shy and doesn’t like to talk to people. So now I’ve got to go door-to-door with these cookies, you know? Not like anyone would ever buy them.” And that’s where you’re about to prove him wrong.

You pull out your wallet. “Cool. How much are they?”

“W-what?” Oh, and that stutter. He’s gotta be doing this on purpose. There’s just no way someone can be this adorable. At this point, you don’t care if he is; he’s doing a hella good job at it.

There it is. You pull out all the cash you have in your wallet, about $60 dollars in assorted bills and change. You hope he brought something to carry it all in.

“What can sixty dollars buy me?” His eyes go wide as he turns to look at his products.

“F-fif-fifteen boxes. You’re fucking ki-kidding me, right? That’s not sixty dollars. You are not going to spend sixty di-dollars on a bunch of Samoas and Thin Mints.”

“Thin Mints? How’d you guess those were my favorite? I want a majority of those.”

The guy gaped and you said nothing, fighting to keep a smile from your face. Eventually, he just sighed and starting passing them from the (absolutely adorable) little wagon he’d brought along. He gave you about ten Thin Mints before switching to Samoas. You’d grab five at a time before striding back to your kitchen to stock your cabinets. By time you were done, his frustrated look had melted together with something pretty close to astonishment.

Hey, you aim to please.

“That’ll be sixty.” You fork over the cash with, okay, a little smile at the corner of your mouth.

“Stay safe. Don’t take no for an answer. Keep in the light. And avoid 208, I hear if they don’t expect visitors they shoot first and ask later.”

“208 is an 89-year old grandmother and her son.”

“Exactly.” The guy shakes his head and reverses his wagon. You wave good-bye and move to shut the door, right as he mumbles “What the hell just happened.”

You find your way back at the computer. Windows Paint is still open but your tablet pen has found a way to magically disappear. You lean forward and let the smile on your face spread.

So. Room 201, huh?


	3. Ice Skating

\+ this is my first time at the ice rink and ive fallen on my butt at least 34 times so far but you keep skating around me like a fuckin pro

You knew you shouldn’t have taken Rose’s offer to go ice-skating. Yeah, it was probably best you hang out in person now and then. You were totally with her on that. But this was ridiculous.

John and Jade and the rest of them are skating side-by-side, while you’re still over here. Still, as in, you have made attempts. You even got someone to lend you one of those chairs to help with balance but nah. It keeps you from falling on your face, and that’s about it. You lick your lips and look back over at them. Jade is laughing while Rose makes some snarky remark. John breaks apart from the group to skate backwards, and you briefly think about breaking the Strider mask just this once to call for them.

A blur of grey and black swoops past you, but you don’t bother turning your head.

Oh who are you kidding, you turn anyways.

The kid picks up enough speed and launches off the air. He spins twice before landing back on the ice. He looks focused and calm, and you want to chuck your skates at him. Whoever he is, he’s been skating around you for the past thirty minutes. You’ve fallen down at least thirty-four times but he doesn’t do anything except speed past you. Or not really past you, but around you. He thinks you haven’t noticed that he’s slowly been circling you like some sort of passive-aggressive vulture. One second he’s close enough to grab onto and the next he’s out of your orbit.

You consider staying still and waiting for your internet buddies to find their way back to you. Then you make some wrong move and you’re slipping back onto the ice. Honestly, you barely feel it anymore.

“Hey.” You look up, only to see the kid. His sweater says “Be Like The Coal Kids” in big black letters against a grey background. He seems hot, which is the most ironic thing you’ve seen since you’re at an ice rink.

Wait. Sweaty hot. Not like, _hot_ hot. Or actually, now that you take a closer look at him…

You don’t realize you’re tilting your head until the guy echoes you.

“Hello? Earth to Newbie?” You snap out it, your hands tightening against the ice. Oh right, you’re still on the ground. Should probably deal with that. You jump up like you do in the middle of your fights and find yourself right back on the ice. Well, shit.

“Okay, let’s take this nice and easy.” He grabs you by the arm and helps you get back on your feet. You try not to think about how firm his grip when he’s keeping his balance too. He’s either really strong, or really good. You turn back to look at John, who’s going to backwards skate his way up to you any minute now. Then back to the guy, who seems irritated and seconds away from laughter, which is how you make most people, so you’re not surprised.

“Next time, try marching before you go straight to crossovers.”

“What?”

“Walk before you run. Here, I’ll show you.” Then he goes on to take you all around the rink, and you think you might not hate the ice rink after all.


End file.
